Mr Monk and Tommy 2
by nilescclover
Summary: Tommy, now seven sees his adopted parents die and seaches for the one person he remembers that can help him. Monk. Can Monk find the killer and save Tommy?
1. Chapter 1

The new year brings new changes, well for me it does. I promised myself this year that I would upload all the stories that I finished last year. so here we go, this is the third one of many to be posted. **Tommy 2** was written on Jan 3 2010 (well that's when it was typed). Hope you enjoy it. I'm not good with summeries so bear with me.

Tommy 2 takes place years later after Monk and Natalie meet Tommy the baby. now seven Tommy sees his adopitve parents murdered and he needs Monk's help to solve the crime.

hope you enjoy the story, please comment on it. Like it hate it or what ever. please let me know how I'm doing. thanks

**disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters just playing with them. (that doesn't sound to good does it?) ha ha ha

**Tommy 2:**

The doorbell rang. Tommy, who at all cost hides when someone comes to visit, hid behind the couch.

"Can you get that honey?" a woman's voice called.

"Sure sweetie," the man faced the door. "Who could be coming around at this hour?"

A dark shadow of what looked to be a man, but could hardly tell.

"Can I help you?"

"I think so," the intruder pushed his way in, aimed and fired his gun. Terrified Tommy ran up the stairs as fast as he could, raced into his mother's room just like he had been told to do. He quietly eased the door to the closet shut; he knew he was safe in there. He heard footsteps coming closer and closer along with a dragging sound. He heard his mother scream.

He raised up on his tippy toes just enough that his eyes were above the level of the doorknob to see through the slates. He saw a long silver thing going up and down with red dripping down in drops. He heard what he thought was a gurgle then nothing. Silence. He knew he wasn't supposed to look out cause they might see him, but he had to know. Inch by inch he reached for the brass doorknob, twisting it he slowly pushed it outward.

He saw his mother slumped over in a chair with red liquid pouring down and to him a slimy snake like object on the floor. He hugged his mother, "I love you." Then darted out of the room. Down stairs he saw the crumpled up body of his father. He bent down and held his hand. "Daddy, I have to go." He whispered. He blinked a few times and sighed. "I love you," Then exited the wide open front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Monk thinks he knows the house they are standing in front of.

"What is it Mr. Monk?" Natalie asked.

"I…." shakes his head, _where have I seen this house before_. He couldn't remember, but it was familiar.

"I know that look, he knows something, doesn't he?" Captain added. Natalie could only nod at that.

"I know this….this address."

Natalie reread the paper work on this case. She too recognized the numbers. "I do too." She swallows; she started to feel a sick feeling come over her. _What is with this?_ Randy looks at both of them with a confused look on his face.

"How?" he walks up to Monk. Monk, with his head lowed, shook the thought. Natalie puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't go in," he just stared at Natalie. "I know who these people are." It's the Murphey's.

Natalie reviews the notes that were listed. _That name, I swear. I..._she looked back down at the sheet that she was carring. _He's right again_,

"But how?" Natalie questioned out loud.

"Did they find the…." Monk sighed thinking the worst. "The boy," he looked from Randy to Captain.

"No," an officer responded. "No sign." Shaking his head.

"He's not there?" a voice from a neighbor could be heard.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked the man that was coming to the edge of the fence.

"Did you see him?" Captain said.

"I did," she looked around nervously like someone was watching her every move. "I saw a man with a knife dripping with blood walking down the street. He got into a white car."

"White car? Are you sure?" Randy pulled out his notepad.

"I'm."

"Do you have the license number?"

"no but a few minutes later, I saw a boy, I guess he was about 6 or 7, covered with bloody pjs and holding stuffed toy, he stood there waiting on the bus."

"And no one checked on him." asked the captain.

"Which way did you see them go?" the neighbor point to the left.

"Don't know where he was going through?

"That could be anywhere by now. Did you happen to catch a name or anything."

"It was Transwave. Maybe I think?"

"Randy you check that out," the captain ordered. "I'll have Monk go through the house, maybe we'll get lucky." He turned to the neighbor, "thanks,"

"Hope you find the boy."

_That boy did have a name,_ Monk thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

"We have to know for sure." Monk sighed Natalie led him to the scene. They ducked under the yellow rope to enter the house.

"Look at this place, what a mess." Natalie called as she stepped on broken glass.

"They where looking for something." Monk said as he too looked at the mess, he wanted to clean it all up but fought the urge.

Captain sees the dead man next to a gun on the floor. "Bag this, all of this. Take tons of pictures too. I want this case to be top priority."

"Why shot the man." Natalie commented stepping over the body to the kitchen area.

"Biggest threat." Monk said as he went opposite direction.

"No forced entry, but what is with the flowers?" Captain picked up some flowers off the floor. "No card."

"Maybe delivery man." Natalie shrugged. "Not the first time."

"Could be," Monk replied picking up some papers on the desk in front of him.

"But why leave the gun? Why not take it with him."

"Gun could have jammed, ran out of bullets, um…." Captain said still staring at the body.

"He was looking for something." Monk opened a draw.

"Blood pool, if he stabbed her here?" Natalie looked around some. "Where is she?"

Captain saw some blood drops on the floor and leading up the stairs.

"Dragged her up stairs to um….." Captain pointed with his head. "finish her off." He mouthed to Natalie.

"That's where you will find her." Monk called not looking at them, he was too busy going through some papers. Natalie followed the Captain up a few stairs then looked over her shoulder at Monk. Who was reading a letter size paper.

"Are you coming up here?" she called to him.

"You look there." Monk finally glanced at the two of them, then back down to what he found interesting.

"What did you find?" Natalie came back down the stairs towards him.

"Letters." He held them up so she could see.

"What kind of letters?" Then she looked at his face and she had her answer. "Letters we wrote…to Tommy.." Monk nodded.

Monk never showed his emotions to often but Natalie knew. She knew that this case was going to eat him up alive, they needed to solve it quickly. As a parent it sure was getting to her. What if they found the little boy's body up there too? It would be like his wife dying all over again. Monk just stood there. By this time the Captain came back into the room to join them. Then she remembered that the neighbor saw a boy wondering off. Was that Tommy? Or was that another one?

"Bag all those letters." Captain bellowed. "Monk we need you up here." Monk turned and without a word walked up the stairs.

Entered the master bedroom they found a woman tied to the chair. Natalie gasped in horror at what she saw and Monk turned his head away.

"Stabbed her, tied her up and …." Natalie said as she continued to look at the body with a gaping hole in it. "what kind of animal would do this to someone?"

"He also ram shacked the house. Why what's he looking for?" Captain responded then was quiet after seeing the body.

Natalie knew exactly what the man or woman was looking for….. she swallowed, the kid….Tommy…..she sighed. She knew that this nightmare was just the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

"He's looking for the boy, Tommy." Monk's voice could be heard from another room. Natalie followed his voice into the room where monk was standing. The bed was flipped over and toys thrown about. Natalie shook her head.

"How many kids did they have?" Captain's voice rang out from somewhere else.

"I don't know why?"

"This is a girls room." He called from across the hall.

"Is it messed up?"

"No, it looks like no one lived in it. It's clean…way too clean. There was a picture of a young girl with the mother, her mother maybe. It's dated 2004….."

"that's two weeks before they adopted Tommy." Natalie responded as she entered the room.

"Let me see that?" Monk couldn't believe it. "They never said anything about another child. Was she adopted too?"

"So there's another missing child." Captain, got on the phone.

"I don't know?" Monk said flipping the picture over. "Could be." Randy calls, Captain tells him that they are going to sit down and put him on speaker

"Randy, can you hold on." The Captain turns towards his two friends, "Monk, Natalie sit. I'm going to put him on speaker phone." Natalie sat on the girl's bed but Monk decided to remain standing. The captain just shrugged at him. "Go on Randy what you got."

"I found that the kid,"

"Tommy," Monk called out.

"Monk?" Randy sounded surprise to hear his voice call back.

"Continue Randy." The captain said in a irritated voice.

"anyway Tommy was brought to child serves after he was found on the bus without a parent. Dripping with blood, and gripping a teddy bear, they called the police. The csi took evidence and the child serves washed him up. He kept saying he wanted Monk, when asked who that was he….he shut down. I went in to talk to him but that was all he told me. Just that he wanted Monk. I told him that I knew a Monk and show him your pic, I hope that was ok?"

"Yes, Randy that was. Anything else?"

"he jumped up and wanted me to take him to you. Should we come?"

"no stay right there with him. we will wrap it up here then come to him."


	5. Chapter 5

Having parked nextdoor, on the street the three walked slowly just in case. Natalie saw two men watching behind a bush.

"Captain," she whispered. "Look." the two men looked around then headed right for the door.

"that's not what a normal cop does, I think that they are..." Monk commented.

"They are still looking for something. something that they didn't find the first time around."

"Um..." the Captain rubbed his chin.

"The boy…." Monk repeated. "They are trying to find the boy."

"He's not there," the Captain responded looking in Monk direction.

"They don't know that though."

"Sould be follow them in." Natalie asked, even though she didn't like the thought. Not one bit. What is that was the murders coming to finish off the job. At least that Tommy was out of there safe. "We have to stop them, Captain."

"Wait they don't know that we have seen them, let's pull in this driveway and continue to watch them for a minute." The captain ordered. "We have to play this the smart way. We know that Randy and the others are watching them."

_Randy,_ Monk thinks, _that's really reassuring to me_, _I know that he is a good cop but sometimes. _Natalie looks over at him.

"What's he thinking over there?" Captain glaced from Natalie to Monk.

"He doesn't think that Randy could handle all this by himself." Natalie said. "I don't think he can either."

The captain thinks about that too. Nodded to her, he picks up the phone and calls Randy back.

"No one goes in there." the Captain ordered.

"what's this all about?"

"The killer might come after the boy Tommy…" Natalie whispers,

"Everything over here is fine."

Natalie looks back over at the house, "What if they're looking for something else?"

"What do you mean?" Monk asked _what else could they be looking for._ "Well, why would you go back to the scene of the crime if you knew that you might get caught. That doesn't make sense to me, unless you are hiding something and it just happens to be in that house." She pointed to it.

"Natalie's right, he might be looking for something in the house." The captain stepped forward going towards the house. "Let's see if there is something that we missed." Monk agrees that they should go back inside the house.

Monk cocked his ear.

"What's he doing now?" the captain asked watching Monk.

"He must hear something."

"The basement?" the Captain stopped to listen some. "Something's down there."

Natalie tapped on the door.

"Like someone's going to answer it." Monk tried to joke but he was wrong. Someone did call out.

"Is that a person?" Natalie's voice was in shock. _Is that what those man were after and they interrupted them? could they come back with reinforces? _

"There's only one way to find out." Captain drew his gun and nodded at Monk so he was ready too.

"Is that really necessary captain?" Natalie had concern in her voice and worried look on her face.

"It could be,"

"I don't want him to take any chances." Monk somewhat whined.

"On three." Captain placed his hand on the doorknob,

"Wait," Monk called just as the Captain was about to open the door. "We count to three and then open or we open on three?" the Captain shook his head.

"We….ok I open the doors on three." The captain slowly opened the door. The light from the kitchen made a beam across some stairs. The captain swung his gun around but nothing came at them. after seeing no threat he took out his flashlight and pointed down the stairs.

"Hello," Natalie called out. "Anyone down there?"

A whispered "yes," wavered up from somewhere in the dark.

The captain went slowly down the stairs, followed by Monk then Natalie.

"Keep talking," Natalie called. "So we can find you."

"Here,"

"Under the stairs," the Captain responded as he turned the flashlight that direction. He hurried down the rest of the stairs and went to his left. Chained to the wall under the stairs was a young girl no more then ten.

"Is that what they came back for?" Natalie walked up to the little girl.

"We have to get her out of here and back to the station she might know something."

When the Captain tried to help the girl she coward, and turned her head away from him.

"She's just afraid Captain. Let me bring her up." Natalie held out her hand as the Captain stepped back. The girl never, letting her eyes off the Captain, reached for her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

The girl curled into a ball closet to the car door, way away from Monk who sat in the back with her.

"She's afraid of Monk," the Captain kind of chuckled. "shouldn't that be the other way around."

"Captain," Natalie glared at him.

"Sorry, it's just….." he didn't finish, he just got in the car.

Just outside the front door to the child serves building Monk finds a teddy bear. He stares at it, without picking it up. Then remembers what Randy said about Tommy having one that he never let go of. Monk picked up the bear, he knew now that something was terribly wrong. Something happened to Tommy.

"Where's randy?" he questioned.

"He's supposed to be watching Tommy. Why?" the Captain turn to look at Monk.

"Is he?" Monk held up the bear.

"What is that?"

"Tommy's stuffed bear." The girl said, out the window, that Natalie let down.

Monk walked up to the back of the car.

"How did you know that?" he said looking in at her. She scooted back across the seat away from him and lowered her when she spoke to him. "I…." she sighed. "He never let go of it."

"You lived with him?" Natalie turned to face her.

"Some."

"Some?" Monk shook his head, "what does that mean?" The Captain went inside the building. Randy was sitting in the lobby with a bag of ice pressed to the back of his head.

"Randy what happened?"

"I was hit on the head with something, I'm not sure what and when I woke up, he was…."

"What Randy? Where's Tommy?"

"I don't know he was just gone."

"Gone?" the Captain stared at Randy. "How can he just be gone? Where did he go?"

"I don't know, I just know he was gone."

"You mean kidnapped?"

"Maybe." He pressed the ice harder against his head. "Thanks for asking how I'm." he said under his breath.

"I heard that." The Captain responded with a smile. "Just that the kid is in great danger, we have to find him." Natalie and Monk entered into the lobby with the girl.

"that's the one in the picture," one of the other officer said. Natalie nodded his direction.

"It is. We found her in the basement. We are about to interview her." Monk took the teddy bear and went into one of the conference rooms, the Captain followed.

"She seems to only speak to Natalie, so she must know something." Monk sat down in one of the chairs. "that's why I've asked her to talk to her, while I sit in here. She…."

"She seems to be hesitant with us, she was like that to me too. Maybe she was abused or even worse….." the Captain swallowed, not wanting to think about it. "raped." Monk just looked up at him then back down at the bear that he was holding on to. Monk feeling around the edge of the bear found a zipper on its side.

"Look at this." He was saying to the Captain but he wasn't in there with Monk anymore. Monk looked up and not seeing that the Captain was with him any more he unzipped the bear. A book, some papers and a videotape fall out. Monk shatters the papers and pushes the video out of the way. He picks up the book titled… "Monk Adventures."


	7. Chapter 7

"Monk adventures? What kind of book can this be about?"

_My first day was like another day… _"Oh, it's a journal of some short, that's why Tommy wouldn't let go of it."

_The day was sunny so the lady that was watching us took us to the park. I guess it was alright. I wondered off into the woods, I found that that was better then playing on the dumb Jungle Jim bars. I like to explore things. I, when no one was looking, went through her purse and found something. I learned later that it was finger of a person, how cool is that. I also met a man named Monk. He was just like me. We had a good time, riding in cars, building things and organizing his house. I wish that I could have stayed with him but it wasn't meant to be. Even though he said we wouldn't be happy I think I would have been. I don't ask for much just someone to love me. I did find that with __Lisa and Hank Murphey __however and I was happy. I found out that I had a sister but she was killed in a car crash when I was three. I wish I could have another one that would be cool. I sit here on this bus today cause I witnessed my parents murdered. I watched in the closet. I'm trying to find Monk, maybe he could help me find the men that killed my family. I just hope that he remembers me. Cause, thanks to this so-called "Natalie" person, I have a picture of the two of us together and I remember everything about him. Thanks Natalie. _

"Yeah thanks, Natalie." A tear dripped from his eyes as he held the picture of him and Tommy. He felt a warmth come over him. "I do miss you Tommy, I just…." He sniffed. "What would it have been like to have him stay with me? Would we be happy?"

Natalie and Randy sat down right across the table from Suzy. She didn't look at Randy at all.

"So you had someone kill your parents." Natalie sounded shocked at what she was hearing. How could a young girl have that done? Something was really wrong here.

"I tried to save Tommy from…." She looked over at Natalie. "I was abused by my dad….. Tommy would have been next."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I was five years old at the time. No one believed me. I went to the agency but I had no proof but my word. They thought I made it up cause we just adopted Tommy. They told my parents that it was to get attention. That night I was thrown into the basement. I got whipped if I made any sounds and when mom was out of the house my dad….. Well he you know…." She looked at Natalie and then at Randy.

"That's why you ran." She shouted excitedly.

Suzy nodded.

"Randy …" she tapped him on the shoulder. "Um we girls need to talk alone." Randy stopped reading the file that was lined with a magazine, "Oh right." Randy got up and even pushed in his chair. Natalie knew that he wasn't even paying attention. Suzy tells Natalie everything, how she found the papers about Monk being his guardian and the videos that she found of her and her father. She found some letters that Tommy tried to write to monk, and his book.

"I thought that maybe if someone found this stuff they could help him before they…." She sniffed.

"Before they abused him as well." Natalie finished her sentence.

Suzy nodded. "Yeah," she sighed.

"I was on an Internet chat room and it came up. They told me how I could call someone who would take care of the problem. It was just to scare them off some so I could get this stuff to the police. I didn't mean for them to die." A tear slipped from her eye. "I thought if the cops came to the house after the robbery then they would find the evidence I hid in that bear."

"the bear that Mr. Monk has now."

"yeah, "she laughed some. "that one. Did he watch it yet?"

Suzy, tells gives description of the man. That she was almost grabbed but the cops showed up so he ran.

"But why?"

"It's us." she sighed. "it's me."


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't know," Natalie was trying to wrap her mind around what she was saying about her boss. If she had all the documents then that means…..Monk is now….

"So what you are saying is that your parents…."

"Adoptive parents you mean…"

"you too were adopted?"

"Yep same agency. I was about 3 years old I guess. Then at five….." Suzy started to cry this time. Natalie pulled her chair over to hers and placed an arm around the upset little girl. "no more." Natalie whispered then looked at the two-way mirror. She was hoping that the Captain was standing there listening to what she was saying.

"Abused you and Tommy."

"I don't know about Tommy but I thought they might. I had to protect him." she looked up at Natalie, "He is my brother."

"So the people that you hired…."

"All they were supposed to do was fake a robbery, the cops would come and I would show them the evidence."

"Where did you hire them from?'

"I got them off the Internet, I don't remember the name but I bit I could find it for you if I had a computer."

"I'll be right back." Natalie went to the door and opened it.

Natalie breathed out a sigh of relief. "I heard what she said, do you believe her?" the Captain asked.

"How can you not, I mean how could someone make this up?"

"I do….Not her." Both of them turned to see Monk coming up to them. "I saw….ok I didn't watch, you know I can't, but it was on the video like she said it was. They…." He sighed. "mr. murphey was on the video with other men, well let's just say, I know what was coming next and she didn't lie to you." Natalie noticing that Randy was carrying his lap computer snatched it from him.

"Hey, wait that's my new one."

"Are you going to send me back the orphanage?" Suzy asked when Natalie came back in. she shook her head. "I don't know, right now I want you to find the website that you used for this so called robbery."

"I don't remember but I have all the emails they sent me."

"That will work," Suzy took Randy's computer and started typing. "If these people would take Tommy somewhere…" Natalie continued to talk.

"They might take him to an abandon warehouse." She kept clicking a way at the computer. "There," she turned the computer towards Natalie. On screen was an email address to her about where and what time that these people would be there.

"I remember a warehouse up on the highway." She sighed. "Where, I'm not exactly sure um…." She lowered her head, "I wish I could…"

"You have helped."

"Send me back to orphanage if you have too just find Tommy." Suzy covered her face with her hands and started crying. Natalie held up her hands indicating that she was done and needed some help. The Captain, looked over at his wife Trudy, who was busy on the phone.

"What do you think Monk, can we find this warehouse?"

Monk shaking his head, "I don't know of any…."

"There's one just off Court Street. We could start there." Randy suggested.

"Someone go get Natalie."

"What about me?" asked Suzy as Natalie left. "Am I going back to the orphanage or to jail?"

"I'll watch her." Trudy insisted.

"Are you sure?"

"It's not a problem." She smiled at Suzy then at her husband, the Captain.


	9. Chapter 9

Randy drives slowly through a neighborhood then at the end was the ally leading to Court Street. "This is the place,"

"I don't see any warehouses Randy," the Captain called from the passenger side.

"Yeah where are they?" Natalie wanted to know, she thought this was a waist of time till Monk told them to stop the car.

"What is it Monk? What do you see." Monk pointed a corner building.

"There," he opened the door. Natalie followed.

"It's just a car." She stared at him. "Why would a car…."

"Exceactly." Monk went up to the car and peered into it.

"Anything?" she asked. He just stood there staring at something in the car. "there's something in there, isn't there?" before she let him answer she peered into the car's back window. Yes there was something in there. Natalie couldn't believe what she saw. She looked over at Monk who still didn't say a word to her. On the backseat of the car was….It was cloths, bloody cloths. "are they?"

Monk didn't really knew but in his mind they were. "They have to be close by, we have to find them."

"The only place I see is…." She pointed to a small storage building a hundred yards or so away. "Could that be it?"

"Might be." The more that Monk thought about it, the more he like that to be the place where they were keeping Tommy….keeping his…..Monk shook his head. Natalie started back to the car and she thought that Monk was following her. He always did. When she turned to ask him a question she saw that he was walking away from her.

Wait Mr. monk. He slowed down his paced. Natalie was able to catch up with him, "you're going alone that's…."

"Against everything I was taught, I know that but…."

"At least let me warn the Captain."

"Do what you want but I'm going in there."

"Are you sure that you want to go alone? You…."

"Technically that's my son in there, I'm not going to leave him again.

Natalie stared at him in shock. Something changed him what was it, seeing those cloths did that change him?

"But doing it all alone? It's not….not like you."

"I don't want any screw ups this time. I have to protect him."

"What do I tell the Captain? He…"

"Tell him you tried to stop me." He sighed. She could tell from that sigh that he was nervous as hell but what could she do. Something changed in him and she didn't want to change it back.

"Natalie, I have to do this," his voice was shaky. she knew how he felt ok she knew how she would feel if it was Julie who was kidnapped. Even though she hated to let him do this on his own, she agreed not to ague any longer.

She patted him on the back, "I know, but be careful." Monk speedily walks up to the door, so that there is no time for the Captain or Randy to hurry after him.


	10. Chapter 10

Monk hesitates at the door. _Maybe she's right. Maybe I do need someone to go with me. _

I have to do this for not only Tommy but for me. He reaches out for the doorknob inch by inch, very slowly till he thought he heard someone scream. He had to take action quick. He turned the doorknob. Complete darkness he was about to enter. He let out a slow breath. Not one sound. He closed to the door careful not to make any sounds himself. He turned on his flashlight inside his hands, so that just enough light went through his fingers. He made a step, then another.

That's when he heard someone talking. He couldn't quite make out all that was being said but he knew that this voice has anger in it. He inched closer to the voices. He ducked be hide some furniture, from where he was he could sees Tommy, he was tied to a chair. Tommy saw Monk and tried to move his hands some. Monk shakes his head and put his finger to his lips tying to tell Tommy not to make a sound, or any sudden movements.

"Get him to tell you where the tape is." Shouted the man on the phone.

"He says he doesn't know." A man standing close to Tommy responded in a high pitched voice.

"Make him talk."

"How? His already tied up."

"I hear he hates changes, make some changes….rearrange the furniture or move his chair, do something I need to know where that tape is and he is the one that knows. He might even have the tape on him."

"We looked everywhere in the house, nothing."

"It has to be there. I know it. You guys didn't look hard enough. Now get to work."

Then there was a click.

The man starts to move furniture then thinks he sees something out of the counter of his eyes, "who's there."

Not a sound. The man shakes his head, "nothing I guess. Now where was I? oh yeah." Tommy moves and the man thinks that he might get away so he goes behind him. "So this is what you need." He tightened the rope which causes Tommy to yell out in pain. Monk swallows. "I have to do something." Gets closer_, just a little closer._

"You,"

Monk grabs for his gun, but his wrestled to the ground. Tommy watches as the two men went round and round on the floor. Monk's gun slides across the floor. "I don't think so." The man draws out his knife. Tommy watches in horror as the man stabs Monk in the shoulder with it. Monk balls up so he can protect himself. The man watches Monk and seeing the blood dripping out of the body, he leaves to face Tommy again.

The man is frustrated with not getting any answers from Tommy he decided to go for another approach, a threat. He sticks the knife up against his throat. Tommy swallows. _What's going to happen to me? Am I going to die just like my parents?_

"Now tell me where that tape is so no one else gets hurt. If you don't I'll cut your throat open."

"I…" Tommy could feel the blade against his skin. He really didn't have a clue what tape he was supposed to know where was. Monk stretches out his legs and kicks the man.

"ow…." The man faces Monk once again. This time he stabs Monk in the other shoulder. Tommy gets lose from his ropes races over to help Monk. "The gun," Monk mouths and pointed. Tommy picks it up.

The boy not knowing how to use a gun aims it at the man "You killed my only family!" and places his finger on the trigger. The man lifts the knife and is about to stab Monk again this time in the side. "Pull the trigger." Tommy did. The gun goes off, and both Tommy and the man fall back. The man gets up on his knees over monk and tries again to stab him. Tommy fires the gun again, and once again they both fall over but the knife slides down monk.


	11. Chapter 11

Tommy lays there for a second, shakes his head and then struggles to gets up. He walks up to the man to see if he is alright. Blood oozes out of the man's mouth and bloodstains on his shirt.

"What have I done." Tommy drops the gun next to Monk who is curled up in a ball. he kneels down next to Monk thinking he too is dead. "Monk, Monk." Monk doesn't move. Tommy sees blood pouring from his shoulder and his side. The edge of his shirt is pined to the floor. "No….." Tommy screamed out.

"Outside, get amb" Monk grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut in pain –"ulance." Tommy races for the door, but then he hesitates. He turns to make sure. "go…" Tommy heard that gurgling sound just like his mother. He raced out the door.

Outside chaos is going on.

"Shots fired," Natalie said at the Captain who was right next to her.

"Stay down. I repeat stay down." Captain yelled. "I have an officer in there." Tommy slowly opens the warehouse door.

"Someone's coming out." Captain looks up. "Stay down, it's the kid."

"Tommy," Natalie corrects him. "What's he saying?" Natalie runs up to him.

"Wait Natalie." Calls Randy. But she ignores Randy. She stops close to Tommy. "what?" she could barely hear him.

"Ambo…" he points to the door. She gives him a quizzical face. "Need.. ambu.." he sniffed, thinking of Monk lying there. "ulace."

"Ambulance." Captain said from behind her.

Tommy nods. "that's."

"Get an ambulance in there, now!" shouts the Captain.

"Oh no….." Natalie called "that can't be good."

"Stay here Natalie,"

"Not on your life." She shouted at the Captain. She never goes up against him but this is one time that she did and didn't care what he did.

"That's an order," Tommy ran back towards the door.

"Wait," Randy shouted trying to get their attention.

"What?" both shouted, staring his direction.

"While you two were arguing Tommy ran back inside."

The ambulance arrives and two men rush in, Captain, Natalie and Randy race in after them. They watch as the men loaded Monk on to the gurney, he was covered in bloody soaked bandages. The emt's wheeled him out the door with Tommy holding on it it's side railing.

"I not leaving," he whined when one of the emt's tried to get him to let go.

Natalie walked up to them. "Is he?"

"He's been stabbed in both shoulders and across the midsection. But his son has to let go so we help him." _Son,_ Natalie thought. Natalie put her hand on Tommy,

"Remember me?" he just stared at her with a quizzical look.

"I'm his friend." The boy was hesitant but put out his hand, she took it and walked back towards the Captain. The gurney was lifted into to the back of the ambulance.

"want to go with him." Natalie asked the Captain after Tommy already jumped in the van.

"you and Tommy go. We will be right behind you guys." The Captain reassured her but he wanted to know what happened to the other guy.

"Captain they found the man," Randy pointed out as the ambulance pulled out.

"Is he?"

"Yes, shot in the chest, gun next to him." Captain shook his head while rubbing his hand down it. "Monk's gun?"

"Yeah, so now what do we do?"

"We talk to monk." He sighed. _Monk shot someone. That's not like him, he…._

"We find out what went down in there."

During the ride over to the hospital Tommy never let go of the gurney's rails.


	12. Chapter 12

Tommy told Natalie the whole story, he said that Monk was his hero. The Captain and his wife, Trudy with Randy and Suzy stood outside Monk's room. The nurse talked then that Mr. Monk was going to be fine and that he just needed his rest. "He was very lucky man." she smiled, staring back at his room. "most in that situation are not." Suzy stared over at Tommy the whole time; she wanted to see if he remembered her at all but that didn't seem to be the case. All she saw in his eyes was the wonder of being a kid. Natalie took Tommy by the hand and slowly opened Mr. Monk's door. Tommy hesitated for a second.

"It's fine, he's just sleeping." Nat kneeled next to him and whispered. Suzy watched through the small glass window as Tommy and Natalie talked.

Little boy stares at Suzy she stares back into his eyes, love shines. Suzy turns to Trudy.

"He doesn't remember me." She shakes her head. "he doesn't know who I'm."

"but he is now safe,"

Trudy places her arm around Suzy, "and so are you."

Nat sits Tommy on the edge of monk's bed.

"there you go. Now the dr's say that Mr. monk needs his rest so let's not make to much racket."

Natalie went to the window to close the window curtains some, before she could get back to Mr. monk's bed, Tommy crawled underneath monk's arm and laid his head on his chest, placing his arm around monk's midsection. Thanks you he whispered and he too feel asleep.

Natalie of course took another picture wakening monk up and knowing this she opened the door to leave.

"Natalie, wait, what am I suppose to do with him now?" But the door closed.

Monk looked down at the now sleeping boy tucked under his arm. Monk felt a familiar calm settle inside him, a warmth. He knew what he had to do but that would be another day.

the end


End file.
